


Thirteen and a Half

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This one shot is based on Murdoch and the Cursed Caves. This is what I believe, what would have happened it Henry didn't lose the tents and they didn't find the dead bodies.
Relationships: Henry Higgins/Ruth Newsome, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Thirteen and a Half

I have been wanting to do this fanfic for awhile, ever since I saw the Halloween episode. Enjoy!

P.S. This fanfic is a bit racy, but again enjoy!

….

They just arrived at a perfect stop and set up their tents 13 ½ feet apart, as Julia suggestion. By the time they were up set up it was time for dinner; William and Henry went into the forest to get firewood, while Julia prepared their dinner and Ruth made a pot a of tea.

The men came back and got a beautiful fire started, and they all enjoyed their wonderful dinner of sausages, bread, cheese and chocolate cake.

After dinner was done, Henry suggested a ghost story, which Ruth said, "uh, please, Henny Penny were in the forest…no thank you"

William and Julia, who were snuggled up beside each other under a blanket, just rolled their eyes, "Ruth, there is no such thing as ghosts"

"Oh, I know for a fact, there real. I saw one when I was a little girl."

"Oh, you mean like that one Ruthie" Henry says as he points towards the trees and she looks back, "where?"

"Boo!" Henry said

William and Julia couldn't help but laugh

"That was not funny, Henry!"

"Ok, sorry, Ruthie Poo"

"Oh, you know I can't stand being mad at you, when you call me Ruthie Poo"

They kiss and Ruth turns to William and Julia, "do you two have nicknames for each other?"

"Uh…" William tried to think, but couldn't

"Yes, I call him Willyum" Julia said and laughed, but William's face went red knowing she only called that when they were making love.

"Really, Willyum, why?" asked Ruth

"Well…" Julia said trying not to laugh

"Julia, please…no" William said with a look

"Ok, it's a private matter, sorry"

"It's ok, but I do have a nickname for you"

"What? You do?"

"Yes, my queen"

"Aw, that is so beautiful" Ruth said

But William and Julia didn't hear her since they were kissing.

They then finished their tea and put out the fire and headed to their tents. As Julia was taking off her clothes, William noticed she wasn't wearing a corset and saw her nipples through her camisole.

"Julia, no corset?"

"No, must easier to camp without one"

William smiled as he was getting on his long johns on and she noticed his arousal. She was glad he listened to her about keeping the tents 13 feet apart, well they were 13 1/2 , which was way better.

They finished getting ready for bed, and slipped under the covers of their camping blanket, which was thinner, than expected and Julia was beginning to shiver.

William snuggled her right into his arms, "I told you, we should have brought the thicker blanket, your shivering"

She turns to him, "then warm me up, Willyum"

He smiles and leans down towards her lips, "stop calling me that, my queen" and kissed her

"Make…me…Willyum" she said between kisses

"I intend to my queen" he said as he begins nibbling at her neck and she begins moaning, as she takes her right hand and stroked his manhood through his long johns and he began moaning and groaning like a wild bull.

"Oh, William, you know I love when you do that. Do you like when I stroke you?"

He groans in response as he unbuttons her long johns and caresses her right breast, "I don't know why we even put these on, when we always remove our pajamas a few minutes after"

"Its much more fun, like unwrapping a present" Julia says as William take a nipple in his mouth and she gasps.

She unbuttons and removes his long johns, and caresses his muscles, and sucks the skin of his bicep, "I never get tired of seeing these muscles."

"I never get tired of seeing these luscious breasts" he said kissed the other nipple and removes the rest of her long johns.

They continue kissing each other with passion, when Julia flipped them over and caressed his chest, "I bet your happy, we made the tent's 13 ½ instead of 10 feet?"

"Definitely…" he said as he gasped when Julia grabbed his manhood and lowered herself on him and began the ride.

They continued the ride for several minutes, when William flipped her over and finished the ride until they were close to their climaxes. William grabbed Julia's mouth, to his mouth, as he knew she was about to scream in pleasure, which she did as they both finally reached their orgasms. William let go of her mouth and she began crying, as he kissed away the tears, and with no words said, but none was needed, as always, they could talk with their eyes.

They held each other and felt all warm now, when William said, "I guess now I know why you call me, Willyum. But please, just call me that in private"

"Deal" Julia said and they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Thirteen feet and a half away, Henry and Ruth heard it all and they were so surprised. They knew Julia has always been such a free-spirited person, but was shocked by William. Henry knew it was going to be awkward the next morning to see or talk to William after hearing that.

"Oh, Henny Penny, don't worry. There on a trip and just wanted to have a little fun" Ruth whispered

"I know, but the detective has always been such a tight-laced man, I didn't expect him to be good with the doctor. I figured she encouraged it, or he wouldn't like it. But after hearing that, he sure likes it"

Ruth just laughed and kissed him, "like us as well"

Henry smiled and kissed her back and they also made love passionately, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
